


Gun Fever

by Mithranqueer



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Mac, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Gun Kink, Gunplay, M/M, Masturbation, Pain, Power Play, Rough Sex, Season 1, Top Dennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer
Summary: Mac has a gun, Dennis takes it.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Gun Fever

**Author's Note:**

> hmmm is it time for therapy after writing this?? mayhaps

"I can't believe this liberal bullshit, Dennis." Mac gestured angrily with his arms, leaning against the countertops in the kitchen "We _need_ a gun in the bar, how else are we gonna protect ourselves?"

Dennis sighed, leaning back into the sofa to get more comfortable "Mac, the _last_ thing we need in the bar is a gun, trust me. You want _Charlie_ to be armed, seriously?"

Mac paused for a moment "You make a good point..." It was only a second or two before he was enthusiastically waving his arms around again "Why don't we just get a gun for ourselves? Keep it here in the apartment."

"Why would we ever need a gun in here, Mac? Can you just _think_ for a second?" Dennis got up from the sofa, taking a few steps towards Mac merely to showcase his annoyance.

"Dude what if someone breaks in during the night? If we had a gun, we could just blast that bozo away." Mac explained, he felt like his words sounded extremely intelligent but Dennis didn't look impressed.

"No... No, man. That's a stupid idea. If we bring a gun into this place someone's just gonna end up hurt." Dennis rested his hand on his hip "What's the point of all your karate shit if you need a gun to protect yourself?"

Mac paused, scrunching up his face a little in thought "Well, sure- I know karate but _you_ don't, Dennis. What if I'm not here or something?"

"I don't want a gun!" Dennis nearly screamed then took a few seconds to compose himself "Mac, just drop this alright? I'm not bringing a gun into this apartment."

"Well it's a bit late for that, because _I_ already did." Mac demonstrated by pulling out a gun from his back pocket, holding it triumphantly with a satisfied look on his face.

"Jesus Christ, Mac!" Dennis cowered slightly "Don't wave that thing around like an idiot!"

Mac chuckled and aimed the gun loosely in Dennis' direction "See how scared you are Dennis? Now imagine you were a criminal or some shit, you'd be out of that door so fast."

Dennis took a cautious step closer "Gimme the gun, Mac. Seriously."

Mac moved it away quickly, making Dennis flinch a little "Yeah right. I thought you didn't want one."

"I _don't_ want one, Mac. But not as much as I don't want _you_ to have one." Dennis took another step "Is it loaded?"

"Well of course it's loaded." Mac laughed "What kind of jabroni has a gun without bullets?"

Dennis suppressed a shiver "Alright, alright. You've proven your point, now just gimme the gun."

Mac's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Why?"

Dennis opened his mouth to speak then pounced on Mac unexpectedly, grasping for the gun with desperation. Mac let out a quiet shriek as he tried to move away, holding the gun as far from Dennis as he possibly could. The two of them tumbled to the floor heavily, Dennis knew it wasn't his smartest idea but he felt like he had to act fast - seeing how crazy Charlie got with the gun was enough to panic him. Mac tried to kick Dennis away but failed, if only he could've got the angle right, as Dennis made a scramble to where the gun had fallen and skid across the floor. The room filled with their frustrated grunts before Dennis was able to get his hand on the weapon, he got to his feet as quickly as he could without Mac managing to trip him up. He'd forgotten how heavy guns were, how cold the metal felt against his skin.

"Dennis, what the fuck?" Mac asked, standing up and leaning against the counter again, he'd split his lip open falling down and it was bleeding slightly.

Dennis chuckled to try and lighten the mood "Sorry, man, didn't mean to attack you like that. I just _really_ don't wanna have a gun in this place."

Mac craned his neck forward aggressively "Then _ask_ me, dude. You're lucky I didn't kick your ass."

Dennis rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure... Anyway, I'll just get rid of this." He started making his way to his room.

"You better give me the money then. That shit wasn't cheap." Mac called out after him, making Dennis stop to turn around.

"What?" Dennis was just about getting used to the weight of the gun in his hand "Why would _I_ pay _you_ for a gun that I don't want?"

"Why should _I_ lose money for a gun that _you're_ gonna get rid of?" Mac puffed out his chest a little.

Dennis smirked, a flicker passed through his eyes which made Mac panic for a second but he was determined not to show it. Lifting the gun up slowly, Dennis aimed it towards Mac with a tilt of his head.

"I'm not gonna pay you, dude." Dennis chuckled and took a step closer.

Mac tightened his grip on the counter surface "What are you doing, Dennis? Don't dick around with that."

"Oh, I'm _sorry_. Are you _intimidated_ by this?" Dennis spoke dramatically, taking a further step as his smirk widened "I can't imagine why, Mac."

"I'm not intimidated, shut the fuck up." Mac scoffed but he couldn't take his eyes off the gun.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Dennis aimed the gun a little higher towards Mac's head which made him flinch, Dennis couldn't deny he was getting a kick out of this.

"This isn't funny, Den." Mac felt himself beginning to sweat "Point made, alright? Can we just go to the bar or something?"

Dennis clicked his tongue "I don't think you're gonna be going anywhere, Mac. I think we're gonna stay _right_ here."

Mac wasn't entirely sure when the atmosphere in the room had shifted, the entire thing was never meant to end up like this. He wasn't that surprised with how much Charlie ran away with the whole gun thing, but seeing Dennis becoming so enraptured with it was very alarming. It all just felt like some strange joke, but something about Dennis' expression made it look like he was completely serious. It wasn't the first time he'd seen his best friend get so worked up over something, especially if there was some weird power play involved, but he'd never been in the firing line before.

"What, you gonna shoot me?" Mac tried to feign his confidence "Come on, stop joking around."

"Oh, I'm not joking, Mac." Dennis' voice got very low all of a sudden "Why don't you go ahead and get on your knees?"

Mac's eyes widened instantly, he was sure he must've heard Dennis wrong "Dude, _what_?"

"Get on your fucking knees!" Dennis' yell turned into a chuckle, but it was far from warm.

He acted before he could even think, falling to his knees painfully onto the floorboards, letting out a hiss of pain as he did so. Whatever weird trip Dennis was having, he didn't know, but he didn't feel like talking back to him right now. Dennis looked down at him satisfied, his eyes dark and jaw tight. The gun was lowered to align with Mac's face, sweat was starting to form on his forehead. Of course Dennis wasn't going to do anything, surely... There was a moment when Mac thought Dennis was going to burst into laughter, admit the whole thing was a joke and they'd just carry on as normal, but the moment passed very quickly and nothing happened of the sort.

"Dennis, I don't-" Mac was speaking quieter than he had to, but he couldn't deny that the gun was freaking him out a little.

"Shh, you don't need to talk." Dennis interrupted harshly "Here's what's gonna happen, Mac... You're gonna do exactly what I say and in exchange I won't blow your brains out. Sound like a good deal?"

"You _cannot_ be serious, dude." Mac looked up at him desperately, searching for the slightest sign of his best friend in those eyes but it was like he was an entirely different person.

"Oh I'm _deadly_ serious, Mac." Dennis grinned down at him and gradually moved the gun closer until the barrel was pressed up against Mac's forehead "Or maybe I'm not... But something tells me you're not gonna disobey me right now."

The cold metal against his skin made Mac shiver, his throat was drying up and it almost hurt to swallow. He'd never seen Dennis like this before and while part of him was absolutely terrified, he couldn't deny that there was a slight thrill to the whole thing. Exactly what Dennis had in mind he couldn't tell exactly, but judging from the increasing tightness of his jeans it was gonna get pretty weird pretty quickly. He managed to steady his breath and looked up at Dennis with a composed enough look and gave him a small nod, trying not to move too much.

"Good." Dennis exhaled, the tension in his body leaving somewhat "Now, unzip my jeans, Mac."

"C-Can you move the gun at least?" Mac cursed himself for stuttering, but he was surprised he was even able to get the words out at all.

Dennis didn't say anything in response, just slowly pulled the gun away so that Mac could move a little closer. Was this really happening? This was getting a little extreme even for some of Mac's erotic nightmares, but there was no way Dennis really wanted this from him like this, right? Mac looked up at Dennis nervously, still waiting for him to laugh and admit that he was joking but the moment once again never came. His hands were shaking as he fiddled with the zip on Dennis' jeans, and even though he felt absolutely terrified he couldn't deny that there was an element of excitement to it all. 

"That's it." Dennis encouraged as Mac peeled the denim away, letting it fall onto the floor.

The whole situation would've been far stranger if they'd never done this before, not that either of them would make any acknowledgement of it, but they'd messed around a few times in the past though there had never been a gun involved before. Mac felt certain that nothing like this would ever happen again, it'd been years since they'd done anything at all, and there was certainly a part of him that was excited to have the chance once more. The wave of relief he felt when the gun had been pulled away from his forehead was indescribable, but he was all too aware of how close it still was. Mac paused for a moment, bracing himself with a deep breath.

"Don't keep me waiting." Dennis commanded "Need I remind you this gun is loaded?"

Mac shook his head gently, he didn't have the strength to meet Dennis' gaze but he could feel it. Dennis was already rock hard, at exactly what point he got to this stage Mac couldn't tell but it was clear it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon; Mac was glad he was able to conceal his own erection, at this time he wasn't prepared to even begin to rationalise exactly why he had one. Without another moment's hesitation, Mac pulled off Dennis' boxers and immediately wrapped his lips around the head of Dennis' cock. He knew Dennis liked it a little rough - in a way this whole thing wasn't really that surprising - so he made sure he was never being too gentle. Although Mac could see an improvement in his technique, he still wasn't the best and couldn't help gagging before he could get all of Dennis into his mouth, he'd be ashamed if he didn't see how much the sound turned Dennis on. 

"Just like that." Dennis inhaled sharply "It's a good look for you, Mac."

If the situation wasn't so strange, Mac would've laughed, but his mouth was a little preoccupied at the moment. He moved his hand up slowly to begin massaging Dennis' balls, he didn't want to make any sudden movements in case it startled him, while he continued to bob his head as quickly as he could manage. With his free hand, Dennis tugged at Mac's hair at the top of his head, it wasn't long before he was guiding Mac's movements entirely to set up his own brutal rhythm. Mac stopped moving altogether, having to grip tightly onto Dennis' thigh as he allowed his mouth to be fucked ruthlessly, spit began dripping down onto his aching knees and his vision blurred with tears. For so long he wanted to pull off entirely, to catch his breath and regain his composure, but he didn't. As much as he would like to believe this was only to please Dennis, he was getting ridiculously turned on by the whole thing.

"Fuck, Mac..." Dennis grunted, his hips started to stutter and he slowed down "I could cum down your throat, right now. Would you like that?"

Mac let out a weak moan, muffled completely, which spurred Dennis on a little further but eventually he pulled out. Air rushed back into his lungs as he desperately began to cough, his hand going to his throat as he rocked back slightly. He was just about to return to normality, he wiped the tears away roughly and his eyes felt irritated, before Dennis was already yanking him back up by his hair. Jolting back up, Mac saw that Dennis had kicked away his jeans and boxers that had pooled around his feet and was holding the gun just in front of his lips.

"Open up." Dennis' voice had gotten lower, he pressed the gun forward and Mac instinctively parted his lips.

The gun tasted foul, Mac almost gagged from it, but he stilled himself as Dennis pressed the gun past his teeth and further into his mouth. Already he could tell that this wasn't going to be comfortable at all, the shape was already starting to cut at his gums somewhat. Dennis looked mesmerised, as though he was watching the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, his own mouth opening slightly as he watched Mac accept it. The thought of the weapon being loaded was far too terrifying, Mac tried to calm himself just by focusing on his senses and nothing else: the smell of Dennis' sweat, the taste of his cock still on his tongue, the sound of his throat contracting.

"I can't believe you're fucking doing this." Dennis almost chuckled but his face was completely serious, he started to pull the gun back out slowly only to thrust it back in.

As if sucking dick wasn't already hard enough for Mac, he had to deal with this. He wondered whether he'd be able to tap out even if he wanted to, if he looked Dennis dead in the eye and told him to stop, but the ambiguity just made the whole thing more strangely erotic. Bringing a gun into the apartment was far from some ploy to get Dennis to toy with him, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy with the results. It was almost impossible to get a steady rhythm going, the irregular shape of the gun couldn't smoothly thrust in and out without meeting some resistance. Mac wasn't sure if he was tasting the metal of the gun or his gums had started bleeding, he couldn't even imagine that the whole ordeal looked attractive at all but Dennis looked ready to burst just from the sight.

"If you could see yourself, Mac..." Dennis breathed "You look absolutely pathetic, letting me fuck your mouth with a gun." The words were harsh but they somehow sounded complimentary.

Unexpectedly, Dennis pulled the gun all the way out without warning and it banged against Mac's teeth painfully. He examined it for a few seconds, watching how it glistened with Mac's spit in the light.

"I bet you'd let me put this in your ass, wouldn't you?" Dennis was clearly getting excitable "Wouldn't you?" He repeated, aiming the gun at Mac's face once more.

Mac had to cough before he could even get a word out "I don't wanna do that, man..."

Dennis paused, squinting his eyes a little in thought "It's not about what _you_ want, Mac. You're lucky I'm so close or I'd be bending you over and shoving this inside you."

Mac winced at the thought, he and Dennis had only fucked a few times in the past and it had always been a little painful so he didn't even want to imagine replacing it with a gun. Dennis grabbed Mac's shirt and yanked him upwards, the gun unwavering in its aim, shoving him hard against the counter. For a brief moment Mac considered leaning forward, capturing those lips in a kiss, but he thought better of it; even after all these years they'd never kissed so tonight would likely be no exception.

"Get this shit off." Dennis demanded, yanking at the fabric of his trousers and Mac obeyed immediately, even throwing off his shirt for good measure.

Dennis surveyed Mac's body slowly, letting out a low groan at the sight of Mac's aching cock. It was as though he'd forgotten completely that Mac could've been getting pleasure from this whole thing, he was purely focused on himself. Taking a small step forward and closing the space between them entirely, Dennis pressed his erection against Mac's own. They both let out a deep moan, Mac's eyes shutting gently as he gripped the surface of the counter. 

"Finish me off, Mac." Dennis practically growled, his other hand landed beside Mac's arm to entrap him entirely, not that Mac was even considering going anywhere.

Mac's hand was still a little shaky but he managed to still it somewhat, he wrapped it around both of their cocks and began to jerk them together. They'd gotten a little dry and Mac took the initiative of letting a trail of spit fall down onto them, Dennis groaned at the sight and pressed himself in a little closer.

"I'm already close." Dennis managed to suppress a whine.

Mac quickened his pace, it was impossible to think with so much going on. Dennis pressed the gun against the side of Mac's head, digging it in a little too hard but it only gave Mac more motivation. His mouth was definitely bleeding, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do right now was get off with Dennis, to finish with him. Dennis had started thrusting upwards into Mac's hand, fucking himself into the palm as wanton moans poured out past his lips. Mac felt himself nearing the edge, he only hoped he'd be able to last long enough to meet Dennis there.

"You gonna cum, Mac?" Dennis' face was as close as it could be without kissing him "You gonna cum with me?"

Mac nodded desperately, he wanted to throw his head back but keeping his eyes on Dennis was getting him closer. A few more strokes and he was almost there, desperate whines slipping out of his mouth and his breath quickened.

"Cum for me, baby." Dennis whispered and that was all it took.

It felt like electricity pulsing through his veins, his brain completely overridden with pleasure as he felt Dennis rutting up against him, spilling cum all over his bare chest. He'd loosened his grip on the gun somewhat but Mac could still tell it was near, the relief he felt of it being pulled away probably helped his orgasm somewhat. They took a few moments to compose themselves, catching their breath and returning to a comfortable position. Opening his eyes, Mac could still see Dennis' face so close to his own, his eyes flickered down to Dennis' lips then back up to his eyes. The pause seemed to last forever, Dennis working through some thought in his mind, he adjusted himself and their lips brushed just barely but instead of moving in closer he pulled away entirely. Looking Mac up and down once more, he tossed the gun on the side carelessly and started walking back to his room.

"Clean yourself up, you look ridiculous." Dennis called behind him, his voice a little hoarse but he sounded as defiant as ever.

Mac watched him leave, unashamed to admire how his hips swayed, but ensured to avert his gaze when Dennis turned around to give him a final look.

"Goodnight." Mac managed to get out a little pathetically, his shirt bunched up in his hand as he wiped the cum off his stomach.

Dennis responded by closing his door, leaving Mac completely alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading 👀 if you made it to the end then youre legally not allowed to judge me
> 
> theres probably gonna be a lot more fucked up sunny fics from where this came from so stay tuned


End file.
